


Nervosa

by lou_lesage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_lesage/pseuds/lou_lesage
Summary: Алек любит варить кофе и не любит наглых посетителей.А Магнус любит пить кофе и бесить хорошенького бариста.почти Фрейзер!AU





	Nervosa

 

Колокольчик весело брякнул, и Алек, кинув мимолетный взгляд на дверь, чуть не застонал. День у него и так ни к черту, так еще и этот напыщенный индюк заявился. Более того, притащил с собой своего напыщенного приятеля, а это двойной стресс. Еще и как назло в паре с Алеком сегодня Клэри, а она тоже не очень умеет умасливать напыщенных посетителей и вообще уже сделала страшные глаза и сбежала в подсобку.

Алек так много раз мысленно произнес «напыщенный», что взбесил сам себя, и теперь яростно натирал стаканы.

– Я просто не понимаю, почему ему обязательно нужно было… – верещал индюк, подходя к стойке, и тут же, без перемены тона: – Какой у вас сегодня кофе?

– Доброе утро, – любезно улыбнулся второй, и Алек выдавил улыбку в ответ.

– Кения и Зимбабве.

– Зимбабве латте, – вздохнул индюк так, будто его вынудили выбрать между двумя сортами дерьма.

Грубиян. Кофе в «Нервозе» был самым лучшим в городе. Вообще-то.

– Кения капучино, пожалуйста, – отозвался второй, и Алек едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Эти двое никогда не выбирали одинаковый кофе.

Алек принялся неторопливо делать заказ, краем уха вслушиваясь в их недовольное брюзжание – «середина дня, почему все столики заняты, что за безобразие, все эти люди должны быть на работе» – в итоге они расположились у барной стойки и продолжали разговор, время от времени бросая сердитые и возмущенные взгляды на каждый столик поочередно, в надежде, что сидящие там люди почувствуют их недовольство и уйдут.

Если Алек и веселился с этого, то не показывал. Потому что Алек профессионал.

– … на моем диване, это просто невыносимо, – сокрушался индюк. – Он хочет свести меня с ума, Рагнор, честное слово, я невинно пошутил, что он притащил домой цербера из преисподней, так он в отместку назвал его Азазелем! Теперь в моем доме живет, с позволения сказать, Оззи!

– И как ты справляешься, – саркастично отозвался Рагнор.

– Зимбабве латте и Кения капучино, – Алек поставил между ними две чашечки. Рагнор чопорно кивнул, а индюк, только взяв чашку в руки, спросил:

– А я не говорил, что мне нужен кофе без кофеина?

Началось.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Алек.

– О, прошу прощения, – он изящно поставил чашечку на место и отодвинул. – Но если я выпью это, то от дальнейшего разговора меня начнет трясти.

– Да ладно тебе, Магнус, – миролюбиво проворчал Рагнор.

Индюк – Магнус, Магнус-с-с (Алек был доволен, что это имя можно злобно выдыхать сквозь зубы) – состроил оскорбленную мордашку. Алек, поджав губы, забрал чашку обратно.

Магнус вздохнул, побарабанил пальцами по столу, с завистью глядя, как его друг пригубляет ароматный кофе, поправил галстук и угрюмо продолжил:

– Эта псина постоянно на меня пялится! Я стал плохо спать, потому что боюсь проснуться от того, что… Рагнор, Рагнор, столик!

Они рванулись со стульев, сгребая свои портфели и плащи, но не успели – столик быстро занял кто-то другой. Алек кусал губы, пытаясь не засмеяться.

– Пожалуйста, Зимбабве латте без кофеина, – сказал он, поставив перед Магнусом чашку, когда они рассерженно уселись обратно за стойку.

– О, благодарю, – пробормотал Магнус и, уже поднеся чашку ко рту, снова остановился. – А молоко обезжиренное?

Алек мысленно досчитал до пяти.

– Нет.

– Боже мой, мне так неловко, – Магнус извинительно улыбнулся, – но, видите ли, я слежу за содержанием жира, и…

Алек забрал его чашку, даже не дослушав.

Невыносимый-невыносимый-невыносимый.

Пока он делал кофе для других посетителей, два индюка продолжали жаловаться друг другу на жизнь. Алек и сам не знал, зачем вслушивался, но этот Магнус, несмотря на свою несносность, был, надо признать, весьма впечатляющим персонажем.

Он выглядел очень экзотично среди серой однообразной осенней толпы в своем малиновом плаще и белом шарфе, смуглокожий и с красиво подведенными раскосыми глазами, всегда буйно жестикулировал и невольно привлекал внимание.

Он все бухтел и бухтел насчет ужасной собаки своего отца. Насколько Алек сумел уловить, отец Магнуса получил серьезную травму на работе, и ему нужен уход, так что Магнус забрал его жить к себе. Его отец теперь хромал и отличался дурным характером (Алек определенно улавливал родственную связь), притащил в изящно обставленную квартиру Магнуса какое-то совершенно чудовищное кресло, в котором и сидел целыми днями, пялясь в телевизор.

– Я так счастлив, что нанял Катарину, – сказал Магнус. – Она бойкая, дерзкая и не дает ему спуску, и берет на себя как минимум половину всех моих проблем.

– Знаешь, – Рагнор отхлебнул кофе и аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой, – может, мне почаще к вам заходить?

Магнус смерил его укоризненным взглядом.

– Мне нужно напоминать тебе, что ты женат?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Пожалуйста, Зимбабве без кофеина с обезжиренным молоком, – сказал Алек и заранее не стал далеко отходить, потому что:

– Это что, корица?

На то, чтобы не выплеснуть кофе – без корицы, кстати – ему в лицо, у Алека ушли все силы.

– Почему обязательно нужно было нанимать эту нимфу? – разгорячился вдруг Рагнор. – Ну что тебе стоило нанять какую-нибудь старую морщинистую Хуаниту из Уругвая, которая не говорила бы с этим ангельским британским акцентом и не вызывала во мне всех этих бушующих чувств?

– Я пытался, но всех Хуанит разобрали. Как думаешь, получится избавиться хотя бы от псины, если изобразить аллергию на собак?

– У тебя нет аллергии на собак, Магнус.

– Рагнор, Рагнор, столик!

На этот раз им повезло, и столик они все же урвали – самый далекий, у окна, совершенно невежливо оттолкнув с дороги конкурентов. Алек вздохнул свободней. Клэри выползла из подсобки с виноватым видом.

– Извини, – пробормотала она. – Не выношу этих двоих, такие снобы.

Алек бросил на нее осуждающий взгляд, но не удержался от ухмылки. Рагнор за столиком у окна помахал ему рукой, указывая на свою чашку, он кивнул и принялся готовить новую порцию капучино.

Действующих лиц тем временем прибавилось – в кофейню вошел высокий мужчина с тростью и собакой на поводке и женщина. Собака тут же запрыгнула на сиденье к Магнусу и уставилась на него.

– Зачем ты притащил Оззи? – обреченно спросил он у мужчины, который, кряхтя, с трудом присел на стул.

– Катарина утверждает, что нам обоим нужно больше двигаться, – отозвался тот.

Алек подошел к ним с чашкой капучино для Рагнора.

– Простите, а где мой кофе? – недовольно спросил Магнус.

– Его готовит команда специалистов, – Алек мило улыбнулся.

– Ну так поторопите их, будьте любезны!

Алек улыбнулся еще милее и отошел. У него уже созрел злодейский план.

Следующие пятнадцать минут, в которые он обслуживал посетителей, краем глаза поглядывая на столик у окна, там разыгрывалась какая-то драма. Магнус, его отец и собака успели разругаться, помириться и снова разругаться, Катарина пыталась их урезонить, а Рагнор смотрел на нее с обожанием, начался дождь, отец Магнуса, очевидно, психанув, куда-то пошел, Катарина пошла за ним, индюки в это время в расстроенных чувствах что-то обсуждали; потом Алеку пришлось отвлечься, чтобы принести новую пачку маршмеллоу из кладовки, так что часть представления он пропустил, и пришел уже под занавес, когда отец и Катарина вернулись, все четверо вполне мило беседовали, а Оззи опять залез к Магнусу на диванчик и пялился на него.

– Что я упустил? – спросил Алек у Клэри, которая тоже поглядывала на столик у окна.

– Я сказала им, что с собакой нельзя, – пожаловалась она, – так этот мужчина с тростью тут же сделал вид, что он слепой, а собака – его поводырь.

Алек фыркнул. Изобретательности этому семейству, похоже, не занимать.

– Эти трое расплатились и собираются уходить, а со своим индюком сам разбирайся, у меня нервов не хватает делать ему кофе.

– Он не мой индюк, – оскорбился Алек.

– Ты больше всех на него жалуешься, – включился пришедший на вечернюю смену Саймон, – так что твой.

– К тому же, он с тобой заигрывает, – добавила Клэри, и они оба захихикали, глядя, как вытянулось алеково лицо.

– Вы идиоты, и я вас ненавижу, – сказал Алек и принялся за свой злодейский план.

Мужчина с тростью, Катарина и Оззи ушли, Рагнор потащился за ними, и Магнус остался в одиночестве. Он задумчиво сворачивал салфетку и чему-то улыбался.

Алек все же сделал ему кофе. Мстительно добавил жирного кокосового молока, щедро плеснул кленового сиропа, и звездочку гвоздики, и немного кайенского перца. Подумав, кинул еще по маленькой щепотке имбиря и кардамона, и совсем для верности вырисовал корицей фигурку собаки на молочной пенке.

– Ваш кофе, пожалуйста.

Магнус поднял на него удивленный взгляд, а затем посмотрел на чашку.

– Это не то, что я заказывал.

– Правда? – Алек с непроницаемым лицом приподнял одну бровь.

– Ладно, полагаю, я окончательно достал вас сегодня, – он вдруг улыбнулся, и стал такой красивый, что Алек немножко пожалел о своем поступке. – Так что я согласен выпить этот кофе в качестве наказания.

Алек довольно кивнул и, забрав грязные чашки со стола, отправился на кухню.

– Александр! – окликнул его Магнус. – Не знаю, что вы сюда намешали, но этот кофе совершенно чудесный.

– Я рад, что вы наконец счастливы, – язвительно ответил Алек.

Магнус рассмеялся и довольно откинулся на спинку кресла.

Может, он и правда мой индюк, размышлял позже Алек, наблюдая, как Магнус по-прежнему сидит за столиком у окна и читает книгу – ждет, пока закончится дождь. Смотреть на него – одно удовольствие, это факт. И когда он в хорошем расположении духа, то всегда оставляет Алеку щедрые чаевые. Он помнит его имя, хотя Алек носил бейдж только в первые два его прихода сюда, потом перестал. И черт, кажется, Клэри права, и он пару раз действительно флиртовал, просто Алек был слишком Алек, чтобы заметить.

Он вдруг смутился и принялся усиленно наводить порядок на стойке, пытаясь успокоиться. Магнус поднялся со своего места, накинул малиновый плащ, обернул шею белым шарфом и, изрядно повеселевший, подошел к нему.

– Я хотел извиниться за сегодняшнее утро, – сказал он дружелюбно. – Тяжелые времена.

– Ничего страшного, – ответил Алек. – Хотя вы и правда совершенно несносны.

Магнус снова рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Это все папа и его ужасная собака.

– По-моему, очень милый пес.

– О, это только кажется. Однажды я проснусь от того, что это чудовище перегрызает мне горло.

Алек скептично приподнял бровь, но улыбнулся.

– Вообще, я люблю индонезийский кофе, – вздохнул Магнус, застегивая плащ. – Но у нас в городе сложно найти действительно качественный.

Сердце застучало быстрее, и кровь прилила к щекам – индонезийские сорта были слабостью Алека.

– У меня есть Суматра Манделинг, – заговорщицки произнес он. – Настоящий. Если будете хорошо себя вести, сделаю вам чашечку.

У Магнуса загорелись глаза, он выдохнул и придвинулся ближе.

– Когда?

– Я закончу в семь.

Алек и сам не понял, как так вышло, но кажется, он пригласил Магнуса к себе домой.

– Александр, я думаю, это начало великой дружбы!

Если бы только дружбы, подумал Алек, глядя, как он выходит за дверь, и полы его плаща трепещут на ветру. И тут же одернул себя – он же терпеть не может этого индюка! Но воображение уже рисовало освещенное нежным утренним солнцем лицо Магнуса и густой, терпкий, тягучий аромат кофе, который они разделят на двоих.

Глупости какие, подумал Алек. И не мог перестать улыбаться весь этот дурацкий дождливый день.


End file.
